mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
Burn: of the Confederacy
Lock felt that Burn was getting in way over his head and arrived on the planet with Vehhr and Yarn and they stole a speeder and rode over. Fight The assassin struck out at Burn and was extremely powerful in using the force to increase his physical abilities. He gripped Burn by the leg and spun him around the floor for momentum and slammed him into a catwalk which Burn then fell from and hit the floor in pain. He struggled on the ground and was force choked. He realized he should had done more planning, which was true. He managed to force repulsed out of a force choke and was scratched in the face as he arose by the gaunlet's blades. 3 marks formed on his face. He wobbled back, lightsaber pointed forward. The Dark Jedi smacked their lightsaber aside and kicked Burn in the chin, sending him falling backwards arms spread out. Burn was now unconscious, similar to Kenobi in Episode 3. Race Against Time Yarn and Lock sensed it and urged Vehhr to drive faster. Vehhr argued the city was crowded and sharp turns would be deadly and requested Lock use force piloting, which he did and was able to go faster without that much risk. Burn is awoken Burn awoke a few minutes later (also similar to Kenobi) and offered to joint the Dark Jedi, who accepted. Rescue attempt The trio stormed in and Burn force pushed them out but they thought the Dark Jedi did as they had little time to focus. They ran outside the rest of the building and got in the speeder after Yarn noticed the wall's not being too thick. Burn was of the Confederacy. Second Attempt Burn suddenly lashed out against the Dark Jedi, having wanted to put them off guard by force pushing his friends and was tricking them. He threw his lightsaber into the Dark Jedi successfully after a sudden flurry of blows. The speeder smashed through the wall's and Burn force pushed the Dark Jedi into it's direction, finishing him. Burn then leaped in and rode off with the rest, thanking them a lot. The great hero was tended to medically by Vehhr who had kolto injections despite objections. He was then offered pain killers but refused, being anti-medicine for himself, he had been like that since a kid. The four heroes were ambushed by a Nemodian Guard platoon and proved too powerful for them, forcing them to attempt to retreat. Thanks to Vehhr though, they failed as Vehhr flew in front of them with his jetpack quickly, firing his two pistols taking out a few and made them run right into Lock, Yarn and Burn who cut them down brutally. They were close to The Liberty and the Consular ship Yarn brought. Burn decided for a split up into two and despite protests to pilot his own ship, Vehhr insisted that Burn rest due to his injuries. The ships took off at sunset, a beautiful site to onlookers who were just on the planet to work machines made by the CIS. Little did they know they would soon escape as the most powerful CIS members on the planet had died, the Assassin and Dark Jedi. End Next Vehhr and Burn: Bane to Nightsisters.